Terezi, What Did you Do?
by EeveeWolf-Kat
Summary: This is what happens when you let a blind girl go ahead of your group. You get strange chemicals poured on you then you get transported to earth's wilderness. Can Karkat, Nepeta, Eridan, and Vriska get back to normal and back their friends or will they live out their lives in Yellowstone park? And how the hell can someone become a pawbeast/ wolf?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

**I don't own the anything but the plot line.**

**Homestuck belongs to Hussie!**

**My first Fanfic please be nice! **

...

(Nepeta's pov)

_ 'Why on Alternia did everyone think it was a good idea to explore down here!' _I thought to myself as our group made it's way to the labs. The twelve of us were spilt into two groups that Karkat had picked. Our job, "_TRY TO FIND SOMETHING USEFUL IN THESE GOG DANM ROOMS." _, as he put it. I looked around the hall, How could he expect us to find anything, let alone something useful. I couldn't even see five feet in front of me! And I didn't trust Eridan to light up the place with his, quote, _'wwhite wwand of science.'_

At least Equius was there, I was so happy he was in my group. I don't think I could stand being there without him. Karkitty was also present although he seemed less thrilled about it. I could almost feel the anger leaking off of him. I sighed, this whole place creeped me out. I wanted to go back home to my cave-hive but that was impossible now. The game destroyed everything. there was next to nothing left of our world. Even my poor lusus was gone, my friends on the meteor were the last of our race.

My attention wandered off as I thought of all the things that had happended lately. We started the game, ended the world ,I got to met my friends in person, fought the imps, been transported to the meteor, and talked with the humans. As if he knew what I was thinking about Equius stated, "Nepeta one such as yourself sould not be making themself upset." I tried to see his blurry outline through the shadows. "I'm sorry I just couldn't help it...back then it was pawsitively claweful."

I could tell he was shaking his head at my choice of cat puns. I **loved** cats! Ever scence I was a grub i've wanted to be one. I use to go hunting with my lusus and we would catch prey and bring it back home. What really pissed me off was that everybody except me could purr! Okay, getting back to what I was doing. I pouted back at Equius, even if he couldn't see me. He turned the other direction and started a conversation with _Vriska, _of all people.

I walked foreward still glaring at the place were Equius's voice was coming from. I failed to notice the person in front of me and ran into him with a small yelp. "WWHAT THE HELL?", was his displeased response. "sorry Ampurra!" I said as I backed up. "Damn it Nep wwatch wwere your goin'!" his tall figure moved off as he walked past me. "Seeeeeeee Eridan you are a waste of space if Nepeta's running into you." Why was it that Vriska hated him?

I knew he was a bit narcissistic, but he had some good points right? "SHUT UP AND GET TO WORK!" _Great_ now they'd gotten Karkat into the argument. I decided it would be a good time to tune them out. "Hey Terezi do you smell anything?" I asked the blind girl leading us. "Black licorice.", she laughed back.

"Also there's a fork in the road up ahead." Maybe she had night vision. _Seriously_ how could a **BLIND** person tell that from just sniffing around? "Guys I think I just heard something dowwn there." I could tell the fishboy was talking from somewhere around my left side. "Oh please you're just afraid of your own breathing!" "Shut up Vriska I really did hear somthin'!" I thought I should stop this, before they started fighting again.

"Can we purrlease see if there is someonem making noise around here." I said with a hint of fear in my voice. Not that I was afraid, only a little concerned. What if like some type of beast tried to eat us! "I will go being the strongest and of the second highest blood in our group." Karkat sighed at Equius's comment. "TAKE TEREZI WITH YOU SO YOU DON'T DO SOMETHING RETARDED LIKE RUN INTO A FRICKIN WALL." I could see Terezi perk up at the idea of being able to go ahead of the rest of us.

"Okay lets go!", she snickered. She then ran off leaving Equius in the dust. "Teal blood wait for me to catch up." the blueblood followed her into the next hallway. I listened as thier foot falls become less lound and more distant. "wwell guess all wwe can do is wwait."

...

(Terezi's P.O.V)

That day had been rather interesting for me. First I woke up and went to eat, then the next thing I knew I was down in the labs with a random group of six people. The candy red complainer, the olive cat girl, the blueberry bitch, the dark blue jellybean, and the whiny grape. As of now I was currently running down a pathway that lead to the place that the grape said a strange noise came from.

I wasn't alone, the jellybean wasn't far behind me. You would think he was the blind one at the pace he walked. I wish that we'd find someone, we could hold a court to see if they were guilty of trespassing! I scampered through the hallways, sniffing for anything out of the ordinary.

"As a higher blood I order you to slow your casual gait." He seemed to be having trouble catching up. I stoped for a minute, he took his sweet time trying to find me. "hurry up i'm getting bored." The horse loving man finally halted next to me. "come on I think I can smell a room over that way.", I pointed to my right.

Equius and I entered a room that had a very strange chemical scent to it. I turn to the west of the room. And that was when I smelled it. The most wonderful aroma ever, _bright red_. I instantly trotted over to that side of the room in search of it. "Terezi do you think we should start on our way back to the others."

I was suddenly out of my red induced trance. "What?...Oh umm...yeah we should be getting back. Wait by the door i'll be right there, I just thought I smelled something is all." I could tell he walked back to the hall area. Time for some searching I had to find that thing!

I let my nose lead me to a large book case at the cornor of the lab. ohhh I got it, really whoever came up with that idea couldn't be more stupid! I dragged half the books out of the the selfs untill I pick the right one. Then I heard a click and after that a few other moving sounds. I knew it, a secret passage way. You couln't hide any thing from the law!

I crawled down the tunnel and slowly made my way to the end. I came face to face with another open area. This one smelled of pure cherry goodness. In the middle of the room I could make out the sizzling of a bubbling beaker. Well what would I do now it was basically begging to be picked up and carried back to the others. So that was what I did!

It made weird slooshing noises as I lifted it up. Only then did I take notice to the stairs at the southern side of the empty room. holding the beaker in my hand I went to go see where they led to. eventually, I got to the last step taking a deep breath I moved on. How did other people know where all the steps were? Apparently the stairs went to a balcony that was just above the other hallyways or so dropping my glasses told me.

Calmly I started to recognize the signature sents of my group. Hmmm so the hallway just led back over there? That's annoying, scratch what I said before whoever made this place was more stupid than the guy who made the bookshelve passage way. I looked down and listen to Vriska getting into a rant about how retarded Eridan was. Why couldn't they just admit to liking each other.

little did I pay attention to the beaker that slowly slipping out of my grasp. Not until it was too late. Next there was a loud crash followed by the burning smell of chemicals. Lastly the absence of my freinds scents.

...

**Terezi, what did you do?**

**Just kidding I already know, but I don't feel like telling you yet. :)**

**I will post chapter one soon.**


	2. Chapter 1, Karkat are you a dog?

_Chapter 1: Karkat, are you a dog?_

**Yay chapter one :)**

**Thanks for the review TailsDoll13 I know I have some spelling errors. I don't have spellcheck :( and I wrote it in under a day.**

**Homestuck belongs to Hussie.**

...

(Karkat's P.O.V)

The first thing I thought was,_ I'm not on the meteor any more. Fuck, what the hell did I wake up to? _I slowly glanced around at my surroundings. _Okay, let's start with things I remember so I know that i'm not fucking crazy. My name is Karkat Vantas, I'm around 7 sweeps old, I love troll bridesmaids and the notebook. _Okay so I knew I wasn't batshit insane.

Then, was I dead? I was pretty sure that I was on a piece of rock, in the middle of space. Not, a fucking forest with a yellow sun. Wait a minute, a yellow sun? Abruptly, I looked up at the lone star. _Hmmmm, it's definitely a bright piss yellow._ I regreted looking at it after about seven seconds. "MY FUCKING EYES ARE ON FUCKING FIRE!" I Lifted my arm to rub them off. I quickly noticed, that my shirt was fluffier than it had been before.

I opened my eyes, oh god they hurt. _Wait, are my sleeves white? _my shirt had indeed turned a whitish gray color. _Now that's strange. Did I re-dress myself in my sleep? How in hell does that work?_ I tried to stand but failed miserably. I fell backwards and god danm it that hurt more than my burning eyes.

I half crawled-half walked to a small stream. After taking a small breath, I gently lowered my head into the cool water. I lifted my head back up and watched the liquid swirl around the river rocks. At least I could see again. My gaze once again traveled to my shirt that now seemed more soft and fuzzy. I looked over my shoulder and finally noticed something was **very **wrong.

My backbone lead down to my tail which was tucked between my legs. _My tail? Holy shit, I have a tail!_ My head swiveled back to the water. I was met with bright red eyes that stared into my soul. Soon followed by a pitch black nose, a slender muzzle, and two white pointed ears.

My head tilted back and I let out a scream.

...

(Eridan's P.O.V)

**"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON. I SWEAR IF JOHN OR VRISKA OR DAVE DID THIS AS A PRANK; I WILL RIP OUT THIER GUTS AND FEED IT TO THEM WITH A MOTHERFUCKING SPOON!" **If I wasn't awake before I was now. _Can't that land-dwweller evver shut up. _My ears were ringing with protest.

_Might as wwell go see wwhat his problem is. _I yawned then sat up, "Wwhat is he complainin' about?" I examined the area I was now sitting in. It was annoyingly bright, that was something I never saw happening on the meteor. Now that I thought about it were was I?

The last thing I did before I blacked out was I had started yelling at Vriska. Or I thought I was. I stretched out, feeling the bones in my legs and back pop. We were all going down to the labs. Then Terezi and Equius went ahead of us to check on the strange sound I had heard. My thinking didn't go much farther, untill I was hit in the back by a white fuzzy missile.

'WWATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOIN' YOU STUPID ANIMAL!" The woofbeast got up and gowled at me. "ERIDAN? SO THIS IS YOUR DUMBASS FAULT!" I looked up at the mutt, it sounded just like Karkat. "WWHAT ARE YOU TALKIN' ABOUT I WWAS SLEEPING 'TILL JUST A FEWW MINUTES AGO! AND HOW THE FUCK DO YOU SOUND LIKE KAR?!" The beast's ears tilted forward and it looked straight at me with it's mutant blood colored eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL, ARE YOU SAYING I AM KARKAT.", it barked angrily. I looked at it then tilted my head. "Kar is not a canine like beast!" The dog snarled then bit the back my neck. "owwwwww...", I whimpered as it draged me up the side of a hill. For a small mutt it was rather strong, but it still ended up hitting my head on the ground, multiple times, on our way there. It dumped me next to a rocky woodland creek.

"LOOK FOR YOURSELF FISHDICK!" I weakly squinted in to the water. Where there was once fins was now covered in fur. My eyes still had a purple tint to them, but were now in the center of a very fox like face. My tongue lolled between my teeth and out of my open mouth. I couldn't stop leering at my reflection. "Wwhat happened?", was all I could yip out.

"I don't know myself. Something tells me it was either Vriska, John, or Dave." That was one of the only times he wasn't yelling at anything. "It wwas more than likely Vvriska she hates us..." I could feel myself snarling at the thought of her, with all her god danm irons in the fire. "SO, HOW THE FUCK DO WE GET BACK TO NORMAL?" I looked over at him. "Wwe could go track dowwn wwhoever did this." I suggested.

"THAT HAS GOT TO BE THE STUPIDEST IDEA EVER, IN THE HISTORY OF ALTERNIA. IN CASE YOU'VE FORGOTTEN, WE DON'T KNOW THE FIRST THING ABOUT TRACKING." _Wwell it was just a suggestion. _"Ummm...okay then let's try lookin' for the others." Was it just me or was Karkat really pissed off? "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT THE OTHERS ARE HERE?" Yep, he was pissed.

"You and I are ovver here and from my knowwlege wwe both got soaked in that random liquid. So maybe Nep and the rest of our group are in here as well?" His ears lowered as if he was thinking to himself. "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?" I cast my gaze from him to the rest of the woods. "It's not Alternia or the meteor." "I COULD'VE TOLD YOU THAT DUMBASS!"

...

(Terezi's P.O.V)

I slowly walked through the hallways on our way back to everyone else. I just knew Equius wanted to punch me. And he should, I could have just murdered his morail, our leader, and two of our other friends. They were gone and it was all my fault. I couldn't believe what I'd done.

~_Flashback~_

_"Holy shit, Equius!" I yelled as I made my way back to the place were he had been waiting for me. "Tealblood, you took a while in there, did you find what ever had made the noise?" I ran up to him panting. "We have to get back to the others now!" I screamed breathlessly._

_ "Is there an exact reason as to why?" He started to sweat, I could smell the saltly tang in the air. "I'll tell you on the way!" I yelled at him as I started to run. So I told him about the scent, the labs, even the balcony. Soon we arived at the place we had been at earlier that day. Nobody was there._

_ The only sign anyone had been there at all was my red pair of glasses and everyone's burned clothing. I bent down and picked up Nepeta's hat. "What did I do?" A large greenish blue tear had fallen down my face. They really were gone._

_~End of Flashback~_

We entered the main room, I wipped my eyes and walked foreward. The smell of pink coral, spicy mustard, dark red peppers, milk chocolate, fresh cut grass, and faygo flooded my senses. "Terezi...uh...umm..where's Karkat and Vriska?" I turned in Tavros's direction, I never really liked the kid he was always too nice.

"There gone..." I walked over to one of the comupters and slid against the wall next to it. "What are you talking about where'th the otherth." I sniffed and looked away from the hacker. Equius began to tell them what happened. I slinked off to my block. I ran up the stairs, falling about five times.

I eventually walked up to my room. I turned the knob and walked inside, closing the door behind me. I grabbed lemonsnout, He was my favorite scalemate, and hugged him in my lap. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." I whined as I held him. That night I had fallen asleep to the sound of my own crying, my dreams were filled with saddness for my friends I believed I had just lost.

...

**I think Terezi was a bit out of character in this chapter. Well I hope that everything is more gramaticlly correct than the Prologue.**


End file.
